


My Sister and I

by Wanderlust_Novadust



Category: Clock Tower - Fandom, clocktower - Fandom
Genre: AU, First Person, Gen, Gore, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Host Bates AU, Violence, Walking Samurai Statues, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Novadust/pseuds/Wanderlust_Novadust
Summary: My sister and I are an excellent team. She’s diplomatic, full of empathy, and generally far better at getting what we want through talking then I am. I am the brutish one between us, or at least she would call me “brutish.” Where she prefers to peacefully negotiate, I would much rather intimidate and dominate. We have our roles, and we’re a great team, even if she doesn’t always agree with my motives.





	My Sister and I

My sister and I are an excellent team. She’s diplomatic, full of empathy, and generally far better at getting what we want through talking then I am. I am the brutish one between us, or at least she would call me “brutish.” Where she prefers to peacefully negotiate, I would much rather intimidate and dominate. We have our roles, and we’re a great team, even if she doesn’t always agree with my motives.

 

I stepped into the house, kicking my shoes off at the door. I picked them up to put them into the shoe cupboard, but I noticed a distinct lack of sound. No one was coming to greet me, or call to me, not a peep in the house. I set my shoes aside, not dragging my suitcase along as I decided to look around just a bit.

I hit the light by the first door, a small bathroom. The frightening sight I was met with was a leg in the toilet, kicking rather fruitlessly at me. Wobbling and waddling and threatening to fall out. I watched it kick a while before leaving. 

“...Well that isn’t normal.”

It wasn’t much roaming before I found the next abnormally placed severed limb. I opened the next door, and the wash room seemed clean enough… I checked a cabinet, only to find a key. Well, it was something. I walked past the cabinet, the washing machines, all the way to the curtain. Pulling it aside to peek at the tub, I noticed the metal wash basin. 

“Who uses a metal wash basin…?”

Upon walking over to pick up the gleaming basin, I then realized there was an awful smell coming from the tub it was by. Oh, a human torso. There was something peculiar about it, however; the only liquid in the water or on the tub was yellow. Forgetting the strange metal wash basin, I poked a finger into the yellow liquid. Felt like blood… I brought the finger up to my nose, and it smelled like blood too. Licking it, it surely tasted like blood.

“Yellow blood...”

Who bleeds yellow blood? I’d been home for hardly over five minutes and I’d done so far is ask questions. This was certainly not the welcome I’d wanted to come back from the hospital to. The severed torso tried to move and splash, and I heard the brattiest little laugh echo out through the house, dull and muffled through the bathroom walls and door.

Not in the mood for some funhouse bullshit, I left the room promptly to figure out where that shit eating laugh was coming from. I ignored the upstairs for now, moving toward the kitchen first. It would be better to search the entire downstairs, first. Moving into the dining room first, I checked just under the table. There were no surprise limbs with strange blood colors here. Just candle sticks and paintings, a gun up on the wall…

“Oh, that looks like it could do damage!”

I went over to the shotgun, chuckling only to myself as I felt over the handle… I took it off the wall, taking a look inside before realizing it was unloaded. 

“I suppose that’s safer, but how stupid to leave something like this unloaded.”

I placed it carefully back before walking over to the painting, giving it no more than a glance before going to the next room. A smaller room, still not the actual kitchen, however. A small table, most likely meant for family dinners, with the bar area to the right corner. I would’ve thought I’d reach the kitchen by now, if it weren’t for how huge this damn house was.

Staying with my uncle in his over-sized mansion wasn’t my first choice, but I would make do once I figured out what the hell happened. It was only as I closed the door and approached the table that I noticed it. An arm, trying it’s best to move toward something in some weird hopping motion. 

“It’s only an arm, huh?”

Looking at at the arm from near the door for a while, I thought a moment… Before just leaving.

“So many parts… They’re all too big to be that of a child’s.”

Already, I was hoping to find a few answers to what was going on. I got back to the hallway before going upstairs, noticing things like the samurai statue and lack of limbs or blood. I walked to the end of the hall first, going into the next bathroom. Searching around, I found a six bullet revolver, and it did have six bullets in it. 

“It’s about time...”

I took the gun out with me, glancing at the samurai statue again. I got close to it, looking into the helmet where eyes would be on a person. Then I heard a small creak, like metal rubbing up against more metal… I stumbled back just a bit, hitting the wall. That’s when it moved fully, stepping right toward me. A gun won’t do much against a suit of armor, especially with nothing inside, so I had a better idea. I kicked it right in the groin. To my delight, it actually reacted, giving me the time I needed to flee. Heading into the next hallway, I made my way into what looked like a child’s room… 

Posters on the wall, dolled up mirrors, pink walls… Perfect for some little girl. I noticed a suitcase on the ground, however… Walking over to it, I saw clearly now it was open. Kicking it to move the opened thing where I could see it’s contents, a head came rolling off of it. Yellow blood spread everywhere, seeming to form pools larger than it should. I stepped over, about to try and grab the head before it could roll out of reach, but it seemed that it was a little too slippery… And I fell. I could feel it hit me, the cold when my head hit the ground in my spine. Lynn wanted in.

“No, Lynn—stay! Where… Where is my amulet?”

I felt around, but it was no where to be found. With the head trauma, I couldn’t stop her. I needed her, although I wanted to handle this. So Lynn came out, against my best wishes, to face the horrors I hadn’t seen yet.

Should I tell her about the samurai?


End file.
